Sek dungeons
Hello! Welcome to my dungeon-maker's page. My hundle name is "Nof.M" or "SekaiseifukuP", and here is my profile page. I will introduce my several "Player-Made Dungeons" Download For playing, put the files into this folder after you got the files: .minecraft\config\Chocolate\DungeonConfig Full version(v05) - download Light version(v04) -''' download''' (without "Kingdom", "Cacao Cave" and "Ruins Under Oasis") update : 2018/3/21 v05 ; added "Kingdom", "Cacao Cave" and "Ruins Under Oasis" and modified some dungeons 2016/7/16 v04 ; added "Necromancer's House" and "Sacherburg" 2016/5/30 v03_2 ; modified "Elvish Village" and "Elvish Library" 2016/5/15 v03 ; added "Elvish Village", "Elvish Library" and "Monster Tree" 2016/5/3 v02_2 ; modified "church" & "aqua castle" 2016/3/23 v02 ; added "Labyrus" "Team" There are three adventurers in the tent. If you click the brave warriors, their inventory opens. Choice "Join my team" and "Formation". You can become a companion of them. Surely, they will assist your journey. You can change their equipments with your item. But if they are killed, the item will disappear in that instant. "Church" In prayer by priests, all sins forgiven. Your "inquisition reputation" point is raised when you talk to priest. And you can get some magic wand by exchanging the emerald. "Black Dungeon" It is said that huge amount of wealth were buried in the depths of the dungeon. Wizard of flame would thwart your way. "Aqua Castle" Minecrafters who arrived in the castle, would have been pushed down to the underground labyrinth. The evil warriors are good at attack by bow. The Citadel on the surface of the sea, three of skilled warriors and "Archer king" would await the minecrafter. I wonder really minecrafters can rescue Hanako...? "Labyrus" The ruined fortress kingdom was called "Labyrus" in the old days. Many merchants and adventurers lived here in peace and traded actively. But one day, residents disappeared suddenly. No one knows why this place gone to ruin... "Elvish Village" Shineing nuts Illuminate a forest, and keep monsters away from the village. Elves live in here in peace. You can receive quests, trade some weapons and befriend with them. "Elvish Library" You will receive one quest from librarian of this library. You can buy some enchantment books after complete the quest. "Monster Tree" The sacred tree were cursed by evil gremlins. Elves who are guardians of this tree were missing. This dungeon is so difficult!! "Necromancer's House" Young necromancers live in the end of the Nether unbeknownst to anybody. They might be able to rivive your dead fellows... (limited character who appears on the "Sek_dungeons" pack) "Sacherburg" Evil arc wizard girl lives in the black castle named "Sacherburg". The subordinate soldiers wear bloody armer. You might find some secret doors in this dungeon. Daredevils like exploring this dungeon with an easygoing thinking would fall in the magma right away... "Ruins Under Oasis" There is huge ruins under the oasis. You need look for entrance to next floor. "Kingdom" It is generated only once at first PLAINS from your first spawn point. The king CacaomassIII, blacksmith Gustavo and the barman give us some quests. Candy's Bar sells "soul in a bottle". It is a convenient item for the adventuring with fellows. "Cacao Cave" It is generated only once at first FOREST from your first spawn point. You may want to look for it from a high places at night if you cannot find it. Spirit Guardian waiting something from long ago. Category:Player-made Dungeon